


Penetrated Artery

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Blood Kink, Embarrassment, F/F, Fingering, One-Shot, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Vibrators, X ruins everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stares at you like you're a fine piece of meat hanging from a butcher shop window.</p><p>Who knew a nurse could be so.. painful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penetrated Artery

She stares at you like you're a fine piece of meat hanging from a butcher shop window.

  
Catherine's long, slithering tongue slowly comes out of her mouth as she approaches you. She rips your shirt off in one swift movement, causing you to squeak in surprise. She spins you down against the bed before attacking your breasts with her slimy tongue. You moan, wiggling against her, but to no avail."P-Please...!" you beg. "I-I...I don't...a-ah...!" Catherine ignores you, humming softly as she moves her mouth down your chest to your tummy, stopping to pull away.

  
"I've wanted this feeling for so long!" she whines. From behind her back, she pulls out a long, rubber needle. At first, your blood run cold, and you think it's a real needle. But, with the push of a button, it is revealed to be a vibrator. Your eyes widen as she slips it underneath your skirt and against your entrance. You let out a cry.

"O-Oh, god!!" you cry out into the air, the movements of the vibrator distracting you from what she truly has planned. A sharp pain interrupts the pleasure, and you scream when you see the gigantic needle shoved into your stomach.  
"Oh, yes!~" Catherine moans, slipping one hand into her own panties to touch herself while she uses her other hand to drain you of your blood. The world is going dark.

  
"Catherine?" Gregory's voice comes from behind the door. He opens it and, seeing the scene, his wrinkled cheeks turn red. "Oh! E-Excuse me!" Your life ends as he closes the door in embarrassment...and as Catherine comes into her thin, pink panties.


End file.
